


"Zandyne."

by HelloMrBlue



Series: ShuAnn Week 2k19 [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bed Fluff, Day 5, Day 5 - Early Morning, Dreams, F/M, Marriage, Memories, Post wedding night, Post-Canon, ShuAnnWeek2019, ShuAnnWeek2k19, Wedding Fluff, early morning, sexy talk, under the sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMrBlue/pseuds/HelloMrBlue
Summary: "Heavy almighty damage. Affects one enemy."Because you just can't believe that yesterday just got married with the sweetheart you met in high school. But still he doesn't believe that no matter what happens, he's still a person. With imperfections. With quirks. With something that makes him be that, him. (Day 5 - Early Morning/Late Night)





	"Zandyne."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Early Morning.
> 
> Sequel to "Malaquadyne.".   
> I'm not that fond of bed talk. only in certain cases I'll talk but almost the rest of the time I just want to sleep.  
> I love sleep.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sounds of the ocean and the salty air entering the royal cabin could be considered an alarm clock to Ann Amamiya of all the people. But instead, something she still wasn’t used to hearing or seeing was the alarm for the first day was newlyweds for both her and her husband: **A snore**.

But this isn’t any snore. Oh no. As she opened her eyes and saw the results of her first -spicy- night as a wife, she quickly found the source of the one thing that robbed her sleep and woke her up as early as the day can be: His husband.

Deep in his slumber, the snore coming out of him looked so strange as she saw it for the first time in life. Most of the times, she was the last one to let the bed in the mornings, often winning against her alarm clock thanks to the smells of coffee and a breakfast made by the person sleeping next to her.

Now, the table was turned and she finally looked at how the loud sound coming out of his mouth made a contrast to the ever working, multitasking at times, smoking gun economist, Ren Amamiya.

Curling up into him, she took the time to comb the hair all squished into the pillow, admiring both her engagement - _a simple silver band ring engraved with ‘to the love of life, my future_ ’- and wedding ring- _a silver ring with a vintage ruby and diamonds design, engraved with the last name of him, and his wedding ring engraved with the last name of her_ \- to then smiling into herself remembering all the things they did last night, from the wedding to the reception, into his warmful speech who brought her to tears to much, much later, their first night together.

Ann was so into the memories of yesterday that almost didn’t notice when Ren, still sleeping lightly smacked her arm away from him. She saw him clueless of the action but suddenly realized what Ren did once she heard his snore diminishing and he began mumbling while on his sleep.

“Oh…” She hears how he tried sending orders to everyone like in those old times in the metaverse. She giggled at his dream, it appeared that Joker still was on him, not that she cared, she loved both of them, been the same person.

She moved slightly to then try to get more sleep, maybe joins him on his dream, but she stopped once she heard his old code name in the lips of Ren. Taking a light pause, she waited to see if that was just a mind game created because she’s not sleeping enough, only to hear it again.

She giggles once again and decided to go with the flow. She went over his ear and whispered to him what she needed for.

He mumbled some orders and she responded that she couldn’t do that. When he mumbled why she can’t, she teasingly said: “Because we’re naked in bed, you dummy…”.

A light ‘oh…’ came out of Ren, letting the ‘Joker’ grin take a place on his face. Then, as Ann took her place back in the mattress, Ren finally let his eyes open and blink away the sleep. She smiled at him, and giving a slight kiss on his cheek gave him the ‘good morning’.

“...mr’ning.” He mumbled, still on his daze. “How you awake...?”

She let the answer hanging in the air as she used one finger making little circles on the cheek free of the pillow, she giggled when he gave it a quick kiss once she passed over his lips. “Let’s just say that certain someone was very tired after… last night.”

He almost jumped out of the bed and with his eyes in clear shock - _or maybe embarrassment, Ann thought_ \- he covered himself with the sheets.

“Ren… ?” She tried to follow him but he didn’t let her.

“Hello…?” 

“I’m sorry.” He seated and talked from under the sheets, looking like those Halloween ‘last resort’ ghost costumes. “What are you sorry for?” Confused was too little for her right now, she was puzzled at his answer.

“That you gotta see that.”

“Huh?”

“Just forget it, get back to sleep, hon’.”

She grabbed the sheet covering his husband and saw his light blushing. Sitting on the bed, she let out a flick on his forehead and immediately crossed her arms.

“Ow! What was that for?!” He started rubbing his forehead, he forgot that Ann didn’t calculate how much force she put into certain things. One of the things the metaverse let to all the thieves were a little of superhuman strength, for some reason.

“We’ve been together for 8 years now and you’re embarrassed because you’re snoring?!”

“...maybe?”

She let out a sigh. “Ren… You still need to learn a lot.”

“A lot of what?”

“About love, you doofus.”

“Oh.” She straight laughed at his reaction.

“But don’t worry, hon’~,” She patted his head. “There’s a lot of time for you to learn.”

He took the hand that petted him. “So you’re not angry?”

“What would I be angry?”

“Don’t know… Maybe you were because I snore and do other things besides snoring.”

“Ren… I’m your wife.”

“Oh.” Another laugh coming from her. “Hey! Don’t laugh!” He straight let out a pout.

“If it makes you happy, I drool a lot when I’m sleeping.” It was time for Ren to counterattack.

“I know.”

She blushed so hard that Ren could say that her face almost became a tomato. 

“YOU KNOW?!” She covered herself with the sheets so fast that she looked like a blur.

He looked at how the sheets of his wife lay down back into the mattress.

“Ann..? Honey?”

He poked with both curiosity and teasing in mind, careful to not poke in the wrong place.

“Hello~? Is miss Amamiya in the house? Ma’am?”

“Don’t you dare speak like that, Amamiya!” He could sense the pout behind the sheets.

He took this as an opportunity and let himself going down the sheets, finally cuddling her with his embrace. The privacy of the early morning and the soft and fresh cotton sheets covering them let the passion start brewing itself like one of the many coffee cups Ren made each morning.

“I’ll make it up to you?”

“How?”

“Well…” The sound of a ‘hungry’ kiss set the tone. “Most of our family and friends are sleeping or with a hangover. And they aren’t waiting for us. And also…” the sound of a whisper came from the sheets, “you can teach me about love right now.”

“Mmhmm?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Alright…” Another passionate kiss set the deal on the table, or rather the bed. “Class is in session.”

**A ruffled under the sheets and the little moan of a certain panther started this morning ‘love class’. What happened next, that’s for another day.**

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 is going to be related to this. And later DAY 7 IS GONNA BE THE END OF ME (Talking about drafts). Two days left. Dos días restantes.
> 
> Kudos are my cup but Comments are my water. AND I NEED TO FILL THE CUP. :3


End file.
